


Yavin 4 Address

by Infinite_Yaoi_Emperor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Historical, Parody, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Yaoi_Emperor/pseuds/Infinite_Yaoi_Emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader gives a speech after the battle of Yavin 4. It seems he was less than original...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yavin 4 Address

Two score and three movies ago our Emperor brought forth on this Galaxy The First Galactic Empire, conceived in Security, and dedicated to the notion of the superiority of humans.  
Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that Empire, or any Empire so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure as promised. We are met on a great, ruined Space Station of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that station as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that Empire might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this.  
But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate -- we can not consecrate -- we can not hallow -- this space. The brave men, living and dead, mostly dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The galaxy will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us -- that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion -- that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain -- that this Empire, under Palpatine, shall have a new birth of security -- and that government of the people, by the Emperor, for the security of all, shall not perish from this Galaxy.


End file.
